Hope
by Descoslay
Summary: Cyrus returns from his journey after two or three years and meets Therese. Then one thing leads to another. It gets quite cheesy.


"P-professor Albright? You're back!" Therese sounded happy. Cyrus smiled, tired from his journey. He was still injured from his fight with Lucia. It had been weeks, months even, since he had defeated her and begun his journey back to Atlasdam, and he had just now arrived in town and entered Atlasdam's new little pub. It was winter by now, and he was freezing despite a warm coat. He had obviously caught a cold. A bad one at that, too. "Therese. What a nice welcome. I-" He was interrupted by a coughing fit. "Oh, professor, you're sick. May I help you with that? I could brew you tea. I have just learned a new recipe that is supposed to work wonders. It's said to be particularly efficient with colds. I shall put the kettle on immediately," and with that, Therese shuffled about to the pub's back room.

Cyrus had sent her letters, as promised, including homework for her, and she had responded to every one of them, asking questions about her homework and other scholarly topics, but also to inform him about her new workplace, which was this little pub that had just opened up. She was working there as a waitress because she had wished for more independence, both mentally and financially. University was free in this town, but she wanted to start saving up for her later adult life. Cyrus had to admit that he was impressed how she – according to her letters – managed to balance university and private studies as well as work. Speaking of which, he really wanted to get back to work and his studies, too... However, this probably had to wait until he could get rid of this nasty cold. He took off his coat and sat at a table close to the back room. It was an early Saturday evening, so the pub was filled to the brim. Cyrus waited patiently for Therese to return, stealing glances at the back room door every once in a while, and looking around him to search familiar faces. Most of the guests were guards or faculty members and students, some of them also scholars like him. The owner was Russell, who had wanted to give back to the people after his defeat, and who had been granted a credit by his Highness, the king himself, to open this pub to contribute to the town's nightlife. Cyrus smiled at him, and Russell nodded back, "Welcome back, Cyrus."

The door of the back room opened and Therese came out, carrying a tray with a big cup and a teapot. She put both down on the table before Cyrus, and he gratefully accepted the hot drink. She poured the tea into the cup and gave it to him. "Professor, I... would like to... talk to you later... would that be possible?" "Why of course, my dear. Is it about your studies? I am afraid I do not know yet when I can return to my teaching position, I will have to get rid of this cold first." She nodded, taken aback a little. "HEY, waitress! Get over here!" Therese was startled. "Uhm, would you excuse me, professor? I must tend to the other guests, but I will come back to you later." With that, she stumbled over to the rowdy guest, who had obviously already had quite a few. Cyrus took a sip of his tea and watched her. She hadn't changed that much in her personality, apart from having matured a bit. It was clear that she would never do such a stupid thing again to get attention from him. Yet she was still very quiet and reserved, and obviously shy. She was bright, he knew that much, and devoted to her studies... although his travel company had suggested that that was not the only thing she was devoted to. He shook his head. Of course he had noticed some things, her blushing every time she spoke to him, her shyness. But he still thought that it was just due to her nature, that she was like this with everyone. She probably just blushed because she was ashamed of talking in front of people. Not because of him, of course.

Man, that customer she was with at the moment really was improper. That man was trying to steal a look down her cleavage, that much was clear, and Therese was trying to ignore it with dignity. Cyrus was fuming. How dare a man, a scholar, behave like that in the company of a lady? Sure, she was still young, barely 19 or 20, he didn't quite remember for his journey had taken more time than it was initially thought to, but a noble lady she was nonetheless. And a woman. He coughed again, and took another big sip. Therese tended to the other customers, some of whom were nice, others rude due to their drunken state, and she had to shake off a few hands belonging to gentlemen that didn't quite deserve that title.

Cyrus continued watching her from afar as she walked around, giving people drinks, cleaning tables and checking in with Russell every once in a while. The customer from earlier tried to get her to return, but Russell had realized his intentions and gotten another waiter to take his order. However, the customer yelled at him and demanded "that little bitch" to return to him, causing Russell to throw him out after the customer had gotten up and tried to grope Therese. She was visibly upset and ran into the back room until the customer was outside. After some minutes, Cyrus decided to look for her, and Russell granted him entrance to the back room with the words, "Alright, but no sketchy business in there," winking at him, which confused the good professor to no end. He knew that Therese had befriended Russell and probably also talked to him about private matters, so was it possible that- no, just a coincidence, hopefully. Therese was going to graduate later this month, but for now she was still his student and he was still her professor.

He entered the small back room and found Therese sobbing, curled up in the corner. He sat down next to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Therese. Shhh, my child. It will be alright, Russell has thrown him out and banned him. He will not bother you again." She nodded but didn't seem to be able to calm down yet. "Would it be alright for me to sit with you for a while?" Cyrus asked and offered her a hug, which she gladly took. She curled up in his arms and tried to calm her breathing. "Breathe with me... in... and out... good girl. You know that it was not your fault, correct?" "...Yes, professor... can you hold me a little longer... please?" He nodded and held her closer. They stayed like this for a little while, until Therese was finally calm again. He took out a handkerchief and gave it to her to dry her tears. "There, you look like yourself again, like the beautiful young lady you are." That put a smile on her face. "Thank you professor... But... I have to admit I am scared of going home tonight, I wouldn't want to be surprised by that customer on my way home." Cyrus nodded. "In that case, how would you like it if I accompanied you on your way tonight? Would that make you feel safer?" Yes!" Therese sounded a little too enthusiastic, but he decided to shrug it off. She was just happy because she wouldn't be alone tonight – no, that sounded wrong. She was just happy because she wouldn't have to face the creepy customer by herself. That was it. They returned to the main pub room, earning amused glances and whispers by most of the customers and Russell.

Around three in the morning, the pub closed, and Cyrus put on his coat and offered his arm to Therese who linked arms with him and beamed at him. It felt weird to be so close to her, but not in a bad way. They made their way through the narrow streets to her house. Suddenly, having almost reached her door, they were approached by someone who seemed to have been waiting for them. "There you are, little bitch! I'm going to get you, and your weakling lover over here can't do anything about it!" Cyrus took out his staff, ready to fight back, should the customer from earlier decide to attack them. And that, he did indeed. Therese hid behind Cyrus, who blocked the attack and caused the man to crash into the floor. "That's enough! I cannot leave you alone in this imbecile's proximity, you are coming with me! Come, quick!" He took her hand and they ran through the streets to Cyrus' home together. He locked the door behind them, and took a deep breath. "Now we're safe." Therese was trembling. "My dear, please calm your breath, you will hyperventilate!" Cyrus rushed towards her as she fainted, everything was too much. The excitement from his return, the customer's behaviour at the pub and his surprise attack in front of her home. Cyrus carried her over to his guest room bed and put a blanket over her, before heading outside again to tell one of the guards about the predatory behaviour and give a description to make arresting him easier. Then he returned home, locked the door and the windows, and went to bed. 

Later in the morning, he woke up to a lovely sound. Therese was already up and singing a sweet tune. He got up from bed and dressed himself appropriately before entering the kitchen. She was preparing tea for him again. How sweet of her. He greeted her and she stopped singing, embarrassed. "No need to be startled, dear, that was quite a lovely tune. You needn't be embarrassed." He hoped she would continue, but she did not. Instead, she poured him a cup and they sat down and enjoyed breakfast until Cyrus remembered that she had wanted to talk to him about something, presumably about her studies. "Pray tell, Therese, what was it you wanted to discuss last night? Oh by the way, er... I don't know how to say this but... I've been thinking about what you've done for me and... I think..." "Yes?" She sounded hopeful. Was she sensing what he was going to ask her? "Well, you are going to graduate quite soon, and you are one of my brightest students, you also seem to be very devoted to your studies, and so I wanted to ask you, would you like to become my apprentice after graduation?" Her smile dropped. Apparently, his assumption had been wrong. "I... er... of course, I do, professor. I would be very happy to help you in your studies." Her smile was back again. Such a beautiful smile, he thought, and smiled back at her. "So, what was it yesterday?" "Well, professor... I... I guess this can wait. Nothing important. I just, er, wanted to say welcome back, I've missed you. I mean, we've all missed you!" She blushed furiously. She did look lovely when she did that. Cyrus put his hand over hers. "Thank you. For saving my life, too." "Well, thank you for saving mine last night," she chuckled. With Cyrus having forgotten what they were initially talking about again, they finished breakfast quietly, and he decided to accompany her home and ask the guards if the stalker from the night before had been captured already.

The morning air was refreshing, albeit cold. "I should go to the apothecary later today, after reporting back to the academy," he made a mental note. "Professor, I am unsure if you remember, but I have also studied medical matters a bit, to care for my niece who has fallen ill. I have some remedies at home, I can try to help you, if you want?" She looked up to him shyly. "That is a great idea. Thank you, Therese." She beamed at him again with that lovely smile, and he felt a foreign warmth creep up to his heart. "We must hurry though, I have a lecture in about an hour. I still need to change out of my working attire. It would be indecent to appear in this at the academy." Cyrus nodded quietly and stole a glance at her. She did look stunning. He let his eyes wander over her, and agreed that her outfit was beautiful on her but a bit too revealing for university. She was wearing an elegant white dress with a plunging neckline and a dark brown semi-transparent scarf over her shoulders, all under her dark blue cloak. He swallowed hard. That is a student, idiot, he scolded himself.

They talked to the guards first, who told them that the creepy customer was in a prison cell to sober up. He already seemed to regret it, blaming his behaviour on the alcohol, which was probably accurate. Nonetheless, his behaviour had been most inappropriate and was unacceptable, which was why they had decided to keep him there for a few days as a disciplinary measure. The next stop was an apothecary where Therese seemed to blossom out talking to the shop owner about various cures that could help with a severe cold quickly. When they left for her house, Cyrus couldn't help but make a suggestion, "You know, you seem to be made for healing people. Your knowledge regarding medical matters is impressive for your age. Have you considered a career in this field? After graduation and finishing your apprenticeship?" "I have indeed. But... well, who knows what the future might bring..." He noticed the little shift in her voice. She sounded melancholic.

As they stopped in front of her door, he turned to her and moved in closer. "Please tell me, are you alright? You seemed unsure about your future earlier. Have you any sorrows?" "I... please, not here. I shall answer inside." She tucked on his sleeve and motioned him to enter the building. "So? What is it that brings you sadness?" Therese was hesitant. "Well, I told you about my sick niece... Her parents are getting old, and they are not fit to do hard work anymore, so I decided to help them out. I researched medicine for them, and I started to work to afford more medicine for her... I am unsure whether she will make it through the winter. She has recently gotten worse and worse. And I have wrecked my finances to help them. I started to work at the pub to afford more medicine and my rent... But the costs are so high that I... I had to take upon another work." She looked deeply ashamed and Cyrus was unsure if he understood correctly. "The customer from yesterday was no stranger to me... He is my boss from the other job... I travel to another town to do it, so I never expected him to appear in our pub." She was crying now. "My other work... it is..." "Please, dear, you can tell me. I will not judge you. Is it something... indecent?" She nodded. "And you balance both jobs at the same time?" "Yes, I have to. I work at the pub from Friday to Sunday, and during the week, I travel to the other town in the evening and work there until dawn. "Oh my! But how do you get enough sleep to keep up with your studies?" "I don't know. I am tired most of the time. But I have to, for my niece!" "So... what is it you work as during those nights?" "I am... a working girl. But please, do not think badly of me, I-" "I do not. It is an honest and hard work. But please tell me, how did you get into that?" "I don't really know. I was approached by that man, he overheard me talking to princess Mary about needing another job to make enough money to help my niece. She warned me that he was sketchy, but I didn't listen. I was so stubborn. Some of the other girls do it because they want to, they like the thrill. Others were coaxed into doing it, like me... But I cannot do it anymore, I do want to help my niece, but I cannot sell my body to help her any longer. My boss is cruel and I cannot take it longer." She broke down onto the floor. Cyrus grabbed her by her shoulders and held her, muffling her sobs in his coat until she could speak again. They just stood there like this until he had a coughing fit and she wiped the tears away to get him some tea.

While she was preparing the beverage, he remained standing in the entrance and reflecting on what he had just heard. Medicine was expensive, indeed. He was shocked to hear to what lengths she had gone for her family. Shocked but also impressed. She had shown great courage saving him back in headmaster Ivon's cellar. And she was showing great courage putting up with something she found terrifying for the sake of her family. Surely, she had done him wrong when she reported the alleged illicit relationship, but it was obvious to him that she had her heart in the right place. He wanted to help her. And he wanted to hold her again. Wait, what was that? He just wanted to hold her to calm her, of course. Nothing more, nothing less. Nearing footsteps broke him out of his pensive state. Once again, he emptied his cup of tea in silence. Afterwards, he waited for Therese to get dressed. Once she was back in her usual attire, they left for the academy together. As they were halfway to it, she stopped him suddenly, staring at the floor. "Please. Do not tell anyone about my predicament. They must not know." He held her chin up softly. "Worry not, my dear. I shall not let anyone know about your secret. But please, will you allow me to help you?" Her eyes became big. "You want to help me? Of course! But still, please do not get yourself in danger for my sake. Not again." 

After dropping Therese off at her lecture hall, Cyrus went up to the new headmaster's office. The position had been given to an old study friend of his, and after a short talk, they agreed that he would go back to his old position on Monday despite his cold. They both thought getting out and about might help him instead of staying in his dusty old house. That meant he had just one day to prepare, which was alright with him. He returned home and took a little nap. He also decided that he would talk to the guards about a friend with a difficult predicament, not naming any names of course. They did decide to investigate the issue of an illegal prostitution ring based in the next town, which would take a few days at least. The rest of the day was spent preparing the classes for the next day and writing down a list of books he would need to translate the tome.

The next morning, he went to the library to get started since his classes only started at noon. He was so immersed in his translations, adding books to the already impressive stack on the table by the hour, that he did not hear Therese entering the room to remind him that class was starting. It was obvious that she also wanted to talk to him about something else, but they were interrupted by the princess, and all three went to class. When it ended, he stopped Therese who seemed to be in a hurry. "Therese, do you have a minute?" "I am sorry, professor Albright, but I must hurry. I have to get to my other profession in time or I will get into trouble..." "But your boss is locked up. He can't hurt you." "Yes, but his henchmen can..." Suddenly, a loud bell rang. "What? Is this... the fire bell?" "What? That can't... NO!" Therese stormed out of the academy, and Cyrus ran after her. She was fast, but he was too. She ran into the direction of her home, he followed suit. They could see the flames from afar. "No... it can't be. My home. My everything... no..." Cyrus grabbed her wrist to stop her from running into the burning building. "Please, stop! You cannot go in there, you will die!" Those words seemed to bring her back to her senses, and she just stood lifelessly and watched everything she owned burn down.

After a few hours, the fire had burned down with the help of the townsfolk who had brought buckets full of water and helped put out the fire. Nonetheless, the damage had been done. The culprits were obvious, it was the henchmen of Therese's procurer who had been visited by them in prison and who had told them to take revenge on her for trying to destroy his business. It had been clear to him that the man shielding her was at fault too, but she had been an easier target. The visitors had come that Monday afternoon after he had been questioned about a prostitution ring led by him, and he had put two and two together. Now everything seemed to be lost. Therese entered the shambles of her home, and tried to find anything that had not been devoured by the flames. Thankfully, some of her clothes were still intact. They weren't all decent, but they were all she had left. All the papers on her medical research were gone, and she was devastated. But at least her secret hiding place was still alright, which meant her money was still there too. She didn't have much left, but she was glad that her professor had stopped her from risking to lose her life. As she was sitting on the floor of her now roofless home, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Therese. I am so sorry. I did not think this would happen. Please, let me help you. We need to get out of this house, the air is still full of smoke, we cannot stay here for long." "Alright." She started coughing violently as she tried to get up. He helped her. Together they carried her remaining belongings outside and walked to the professor's home.

After putting her stuff away in the guest room, they sat together close to each other on the guest bed. Therese wanted to cry but she could feel nothing. Nothing but despair. She was trembling and Cyrus had his arms around her to steady and reassure her that she was not alone in the world. She cried into his shirt for half an hour. "Whatever am I going to do now? I have no home. I cannot tell my family why that happened, they would abandon me. I cannot help my niece. I don't have enough money to rent a new home. I have nothing left." Her rambling was only stopped when she heard Cyrus' soft whisper, "That's not true, my dear. You have the princess, she is kind... and you have me... We will not abandon you. If you want to, you can stay at my place until you can afford a new one of your own. We will explain to the headmaster that you will live with me for a while, he will not mind or judge you. He will understand too, I know him." "Thank you professor. You are too kind. I cannot thank you enough. How can I ever make this up to you?" "Just don't ever give up, can you promise that?" "Yes." Her voice had steadied and sounded hopeful despite her teary eyes. Cyrus embraced her more tightly. "I will still need to look for another job soon." "I will help you." She looked up at him and smiled. Their faces were so close now. Just an inch closer and they would- no, that is still your student, Cyrus, he reprimanded himself. "Erm, it's getting late. We should probably go to sleep." "Yes... although I have to admit, I am quite hungry now. What about you, professor?" He nodded.

It was late in the evening when they went out to have dinner at the pub. When they entered, Russell greeted them and expressed his condolences for Therese's loss and offered her help through being able to work shorter shifts during the week in addition to her weekend work there, and she gladly accepted his offer, tears of happiness in her eyes. After that, they ordered and Therese dried her tears with Cyrus' handkerchief. "You know, you look very beautiful tonight. That dress looks lovely on you." Therese blushed. "I- I'm sorry, I did not mean to fluster you. I probably shouldn't have had wine." "I don't mind being called beautiful... by you." The look in her eyes was intense and Cyrus felt himself get lost in them. He shook off the feeling and they went home. They had both had some alcohol and were quite tired, so they quickly changed into their nightly attire and went to bed. 

That night, neither of them slept well. Cyrus woke up in the middle of the night and felt very dehydrated, so he decided to have some more herbal tea. He clumsily made his way to the kitchen, not noticing the low candlelight at first until he heard a surprised shriek. "Oh! Professor, you are awake?" He stopped in his tracks and blinked. "Oh, hello Therese. You couldn't sleep either, it seems." "Indeed. How is your throat?" She stood up from the kitchen chair and approached him slowly, and examined him. He let her proceed and awaited the verdict. "You seem to be better than a few days ago. That's very good. The medicine and tea seem to be helping." "Yes... and you too." Drunk mind, what are you doing? He was confused by his own behaviour. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me there." Therese took his hand. "It's alright. I don't mind it." He looked her up and down. She was in her night gown. It was a breathtaking sight. It was a long gown with long semi-transparent sleeves and quite a bit of cleavage. She was stroking his hand, and he felt that sensation go straight... somewhere it shouldn't be going. She seemed to notice what she was doing, and quickly shuffled away out of the kitchen, absent-mindedly wishing him a good night and taking the candle with her. He watched her silhouette until she disappeared. Breathtaking sight, even from behind- what? No! He couldn't possibly find her attractive, she was about half his age despite being a young adult. He felt old although he had just turned 33. "I must really stop that," he mumbled and forgot about his tea, going back to sleep.

Later in the morning, Therese woke up with a headache. As she slowly remembered more details from the night before, she felt more and more embarrassed. She got up and walked to Cyrus' bedroom to apologize for her peculiar behaviour. He was still fast asleep. His blanket was draped over half of his body and he was sweating. Was he feverish? "Unh... again" He was talking in his sleep. "D-do that again... yes..." She covered her mouth with her hands. He wasn't just talking in his sleep, he was moaning too. Was he having that kind of dream? She decided to quietly retreat. "Oh gods, I should not have heard that, I should not have!" She was whispering. Due to her job, she had heard many men moan, but none of them sounded as erotic to her ears as him. Of course that was because of her feelings for him. She scuttled to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the both of them. After that, she did her homework and waited for Cyrus to wake up. And that he did... three hours later, when she had already left for her classes. Fortunately, he did not have lectures until later that day, in the early afternoon.

He woke up in cold sweat and took a bath. His body had betrayed him last night. He was a man of science and logic, not of lust and yearning. Yes, Therese was beautiful. Yes, they did share interests. "I need to talk to her after classes." He got up and went to the library to do research for some time. The stacks of books seemed to get even higher with every hour that passed. Around three in the afternoon, he put back all the books and walked to the academy. His only class that day was with Therese. He could feel himself getting more excited to see her.. mentally and physically. "Dear students. Today we will be talking about religion in the realm of Osterra." He couldn't help but steal looks at her throughout the lecture. She was blushing heavily again, and trying to avoid his gaze. The lecture seemed to drag on forever, and after half an eternity, the two of them walked home quietly. "I am sorry." It was Therese who broke the silence. "I shouldn't have gotten so close to you last night." "No, I am at fault too. I don't know why I … did what I did last night. I am sorry if I scared you. My behaviour was improper. I suppose I am a man of flesh and not all logic, after all. I apologize for making advances toward you." "Thank you. It really is nothing though. As I have told you, I do not mind your advances. You wouldn't be the worst admirer," she grinned at him before she realized what she had just told him. "Oh no, I am so sorry!" He laughed heartily. "Young lady, you will get yourself into trouble like that one day," he said with a humorous undertone, winking at her. "What kind of trouble are we talking about, professor?" She grinned back at him.

When they arrived at Cyrus' home, Therese hurried to get dressed for the pub, and Cyrus put all his notes for translating the tome into his satchel. As he turned to leave, she emerged from the bedroom in a beautiful dark blue gown, and her sight left him speechless. "Uhm, are you alright, professor?" "I- yes, of course. I er, just need to hurry to get to the library. Until later, dear." He stumbled outside and tried to get her out of his head. He really needed to study the tome and not his student's body. Therese, on the other hand, did her best at work. She was good at pretending, and she pretended not to be thinking of him during her working hours. After finishing, her boss called her to him. She was scared. Russell was a friend to her, and he knew about her feelings and her other former work, but she did not know what he thought of her behaviour from the night before. "Look. I know what you feel, and I see that he is not completely opposed either. I also know that you are still his student and your graduation is quite soon. The professors are supposed to have graded the exams by tomorrow afternoon. The ceremony will be on Friday and the ball will be on Saturday. I will give you that night off, but please. Just do something then, alright? I dislike seeing you suffer. You both are still young, and you have both been through some things. You deserve happiness. Do not forget that. Please."

Cyrus was still awake when Therese returned in the late evening. She was visibly agitated, and he was suspicious. She just whispered, "Good night, professor Albright," and slipped past him, going straight to bed. He was puzzled to say the least, but went to bed too. 

A few days went by without anything happening. The two of them were still avoiding each other and tried not to talk too much. Then Friday approached, and exam results were to be shared soon. Cyrus had been having more and more of those unsettling sexual dreams. Therese had been very on edge. When both woke up early, they were nervous because they knew they would have to talk that day. "So... what are your expectations for your grades, my dear?" "I don't know. I really hope that I have passed, but I have been quite distracted for the past time." She stole a glance at him, he shuffled uncomfortably on his seat. "Therese... I think it is quite obvious that you and I need to have a heart-to-heart conversation. I have avoided you for the past few days, and I am sorry for that." He got up from the kitchen chair and stood behind hers, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Professor, we should wait... just... a bit..." He was massaging her shoulders and neck, and she had to focus hard not to moan. He sighed and stopped. "You are right. We should. Shall we talk after the ceremony?" She nodded and both got dressed for the day before heading out, scared and excited at the same time.

"Therese, please walk up to the stage... Congratulations for passing summa cum laude. We expect great work from you in the future and we hope that you will remain at the academy as a scholar to continue your studies." She received her graduation papers and congratulations from Mary and other students and professors. She only had eyes for one person's reaction. He thought she looked like an angel when she walked down from the stage. Time seemed to stand still as they exited the aula and went to the pub to celebrate. They both got a bit drunk before working up the courage to finally talk. "Professor. I have something important to tell you. But I cannot do that here. Will you take me home?" She was surprised at his strength – but not surprised at the same time, he had defeated many foes and gathered strength on his journey, after all – as he picked her up and carried her outside bride-style. They linked arms on the way home and walked very closely to one another. The moment of truth approached as they approached the door to Cyrus' house.

"Professor Albright... C-Cyrus... I do not know how to tell you this but... I think I... have feelings for you." Cyrus did not know what to think. Of course, it had been obvious to everyone who paid attention – and also to anyone who did not pay attention, but he was clumsy when it came to matters of the heart. Therese was already starting to regret confessing to him when he grabbed her wrists and pulled her in closer. "Therese, I... for once, I am at a loss for words... so... I shall tell you in another manner." And with that, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
